When You Need Me
by ShadowWolfe57
Summary: The story or Roran Gilmore, better known as Rory, and his path to love, laughter, sadness, and all the things that happen in any normal life. *Will feature Rory/Tristan, Rory/Dean, Rory/Jess, Rory/Logen
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer*I do not own Gilmore Girls…no matter how much I wish I did. I do, however, halfway own Roran Gilmore, my male version of Rory.

Roran Christopher Gilmore, known to most people as Rory, was sitting at a table in Luke's Diner waiting for his mom to get there. Lorelei Leigh Gilmore was the estranged daughter of Richard and Emily Gilmore. When she had her son, Rory, at age sixteen, she left home and ended up in Stars Hollow, a quaint little town about 30 miles from Hartford. At age 32, she was one of her son's best friends. Rory looked up as the bell over the door rang, and Lorelei walked in. "Hey Sweets. How was your day?" She asked him. "Ah…you know…had two tests, read the first few chapters of Moby Dick, presented a paper, and came here…in the words of Motley Crue, "It's the same ole situation." Rory told her. "How about you?" "Eh…annoyed Michel, kept Sookie from killing herself, tended to customers, etc." She said. Rory nodded, and Luke walked over. "What do you two pinheads want?" He asked. "Coffee" "Coffee" Rory and Lorelei said simultaneously. "You know that stuff is bad for you, don't you?" Luke asked. "Yeah, and? Do you honestly think we will allow something as trivial as health to keep us from our caffeine high?" Rory asked. Luke smirked, and mumbled something that may or may not have been 'Little smart ass.' Rory gave him an indignant look, and just laughed when Luke came back with a coffee pot and two giant mugs. "Here, take your damn coffee." Luke said. "Thank you Captain Grouch." Lorelei said in a sarcastic tone. "So, anyway, I was talking to Sookie, and she wants to make you this huge dinner for being on the honor roll…even though it's a regular thing…so, when she asks you, just say yes and go along with it." Lorelei said to Rory. "Hey, you know I never turn down Sookie's food. It's only rivaled by Luke's." Rory replied. Lorelei laughed, and nodded in agreement. "So, you got a letter from your dad today," Lorelei said, "It's sitting at home if you want to read it." "No. If he wanted to talk, he would have written or called sometime in the past eleven years. He didn't, so I'm not going to now." Rory told her. Lorelei looked like she wanted to say something, but just nodded and let it go. She told him that she saw a cute guy that day, and he was around Rory's age. Rory looked interested, but really didn't seem all that interested. 'Of course not. Not once has Rory shown any interest in boys since he came out to me.' Lorelei thought to herself. She just prattled on while Rory drank his coffee and did what looked like Biology homework. When they got home that night, Rory went to his room to finish his work, and Lorelei called a number she hadn't used in a while. On the third ring, Christopher Hayden, Rory's father, picked up the phone. "Hello?" He asked into the phone. "Chris, it's me, Lorelei." "Oh, hey Lor, how are you? How is Rory?" Chris asked. "How's Rory, he asks. What the hell do you think you were doing sending him a letter after eleven years of silence?!?" Lorelei half yelled into the phone. "Lor, I thought it would be a good idea at the time. I regret all those years of silence. I want a relationship with my son." Chris whispered. From the sound of his voice, he was upset. Lorelei told him that she wished that Chris and Rory could have had a better relationship too, but Chris was never in the picture. Lorelei told him that she would talk to Rory and see if he would agree to a lunch meeting. Chris agreed, and they hang up. Lorelei and Rory rented a movie that night, and Lorelei asked Rory if he would agree to a meeting with his father. At first, Rory was reluctant to agree, but he finally decided to go, if only to yell at his dad for not being there for all the important events in his life.

*A/N* Not much of a chapter, but it was just to get it started…I'm looking for a little feedback before I update…at least 5 reviews.*A/N*


	2. Accepted

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own Gilmore Girls, but I do own Roran Gilmore.

When You Need Me: Acceptances and the Problems That Come Along With It

Rory woke up the next day slightly annoyed at Chris. He refused to acknowledge that man as his father. What right did he have to the title anyway? He was never there for any of Rory's birthdays, school plays…hell…he wasn't even there for that one disastrous soccer game. Rory just shook his head to clear it of those thoughts, and got dressed before making his way towards Stars Hollow High.

*Lorelei's POV*

"Michel? Did you have Mindy prepare room 15 for the Johnson's?" Lorelei asked. "Yes. You know that I did. I never leave these things for the last minute." Michel Gerard replied in a bored, annoyed, French accent. "Geesh, what's got your designer pants in a twist?" Lorelei asked, giving him a look. Michel just ignored her and went back to reading his magazine. Lorelei huffed and went to find Sookie. She found her in the kitchen being helped up by one of the kitchen staff. "What happened this time?" She asked no one in particular. Knowing Sookie, it had to be something to do with fire, cutlery, or both. "Nothing. I was checking the Peach-Maple syrup, and I dropped the water I was going to put in it, and when I went to get some more, I slipped." Sookie replied. "What's new with you? Coffee?" She asked Lorelei, knowing the reply to the second question. "Yes, please. And there was a letter in the mail today from Chilton." She replied. "I don't know whether or not to wait and open it with Rory, or open it now and surprise him with it." Sookie almost ripped the letter when she took it from Lorelei. She was about to open it when Lorelei stopped her. "I want to be the one to open it." She said. Sookie handed the letter back to Lorelei and stood there bouncing on her heels in excitement. Lorelei ripped the envelope, and quickly read, "Dear Mr. Gilmore, We are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted…YES! HE GOT IN!" Both Lorelei and Sookie started jumping up and down screaming like little girls. When Rory walked in, he saw the Cheshire grins on their faces and asked them what was going on. "Sweets, you're going to have to find a dress shirt, blazer, slacks and tie." Lorelei told him. "I'm going to be a backup dancer in a Brittany Spears video?" Rory asked with a laugh. "No. You're going to Chilton." Sookie blurted out. Lorelei looked at her with a pissed off look. "Mom? Is she telling the truth?" Rory asked. Lorelei nodded with a big smile. "Yep. You're going to Chilton!" Lorelei practically screamed.

Later that night, Rory went over to his best friend Lane Kim's house to tell her about his acceptance to Chilton. While he was there, Lorelei called the admissions office. "Uh, yes. My name is Lorelei Gilmore. You just accepted my son to your school. I was wondering if I could apply for financial aid." She told the person on the other line. "You see, there isn't a lot of money coming in to my household, and there are a LOT of zero's behind that five on this paper." She said with a slightly nervous laugh. When the lady told Lorelei that they didn't offer financial aid for late transfer students, Lorelei thanked her and hung up. She called Sookie and asked her to come over, to see if they could figure out a way to come up with the money. After an hour of discussion, they didn't have any ideas. "You know, you could call-", Sookie began before Lorelei cut her off. "No, I will not call my parents and ask them for money. They will hold it over my head forever. This is what people like them do. There's a class devoted to it in their primary school." Lorelei told her. "Lorelei, it's the only option we have. There is no way we can come up with $50,000 in a week." Sookie said. Lorelei looked like she was going to protest, but she decided against it. "Fine, I'll go by there tomorrow. But if I don't come back, they are the first people you question." Lorelei told her. Lorelei went to bed that night with a lot on her mind. 'I have to ask Richard and Emily for money. It's for Rory's own good, so I guess I'll have to do it.' She thought to herself. With that thought, she fell into a very fitful sleep.

A/N***Ok…so this is a fairly short chapter, but it's just to fill in a gap that would have been there if I hadn't used it. Next chapter—We meet Richard and Emily Gilmore.


	3. Meetings and Signed Contracts

***A/N***From now on, it will be in first person POV. Ex: When it's in Rory's POV, it'll be like "I was looking out the window…" etc. ***A/N***

*Rory POV*

I woke up this morning and got ready just like every other morning. But today, I felt like something was going to happen. Whether it was good or bad, I didn't know, I just knew it was going to

happen. I walked out of my room, grabbed a Pop-Tart, left Mom a note, and was out the door. I met up with Lane outside of Luke's, and she and I walked in and grabbed two coffees. We got to the

school and got to class right as the bell rang. "Alright class, I want you to write a two page essay about one of the acts of Romeo and Juliet. It will be collected at the end of class." The teacher, Mrs.

Williams told us. The annoying girls that sit in front of me immediately started whispering to each other. I glared at them, pulled out my notebook and pen, and started on the assignment. I had about

half a page written when I heard the leader of the annoying chit's club, Rachel, talking about something. "Yeah, the new guy is like totally gorgeous. He's really tall, and his eyes are a really deep blue.

I'm going to try to get up with him." She said in that airheaded voice that drives me insane. "What about James, Rachel? He _is_ your boyfriend, ya know." Another of the mindless drones said.I've given

up on trying to remember their names. The only reason I know Rachel's name is because she made my life a living hell when I came out. Bitch. That's the only word I know to describe her. The

conversation quickly changed to the new lipstick shade that they were going to try out, so I tuned out their mindless conversation. I let my mind wander as I did my work. I thought about Chilton, and

how exciting it would be. I thought about all my mom went through to help me get there. Most of all, I thought about how much I was considering reading the letter that Chris sent. I know I have to go

to that lunch thing Mom set up, no matter how much I protested. I finished my paper, and gave it to Mrs. Williams. I walked out of the classroom, and to my locker. Since English was my last class of the

day, I decided to clean out my locker. I sweet talked the janitor into letting me get a box from the supply closet. That woman loves me. She came back with the box, and I thanked her. I started putting

things in the box, marveling at the things that were in my locker. I found a CD that I had been looking for since homecoming, two months ago. I got all the things I wanted to keep in the box, and made

my way out to the Jeep. Mom let me drive to school today, because she knew I had to bring a lot of things home. When I rounded the corner to the main hallway, I felt myself collide with a hard chest. I

fell backwards, and the box crashed to the floor. "Whoa! I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was walking." The person I crashed into said, "Here, let me help you. I'm Dean. Dean Forrester. I just moved

here with my family." He held out a hand, and pulled me to my feet. "Thanks. Wait…you're the new kid. Watch out, there's a crazy girl that wants to hook up with you." "Well, I'm going to have to turn

her down. I can already tell that she isn't my type." He told me, laughing. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. "Well…I'm gay. I can guarantee that none of the girls in this school, or the planet are

my type." He said. "Really? So am I. Rachel gave me hell when I came out publically. Oh well…it'll be funny to hear about her being turned down by the new guy. She has this thing where she makes it

a goal to sleep with every male in this school. It sucks for her that at least two of us are not into girls. Hehe. Ugh…damn it. That's going to be hell to clean up." I said, finally noticing the mess that was

my belongings. I crouched down, and started putting things in the box. I picked up the CD that I had just found, and saw a crack in it. Sighing, I just threw it into the box. "Is that the newest Creed

CD?" Dean asked me. I nodded, and kept putting things in the box. "Oh, man. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break it. I have a copy of it at home, if you want me to burn you a copy." He offered. "Thanks.

Yeah, that would be nice. I really don't want to pay fifteen dollars for another copy of it." I told him. I checked to make sure everything was back in the box, before getting up and walking to the Jeep.

Dean followed me, and we started talking some more. I found out that he loved most 80's music, and some 70's. He's just like me in the fact that neither of us can stand pop music. "So, how's Moby

Dick?" He asked me. I was startled, and asked him, "How do you know I'm reading Moby Dick?" "Well, I see you sitting in the park everyday reading. You seem so into the things you read. Last week,

two guys were throwing a Frisbee between themselves, and the Frisbee hit one of the guys in the nose. There was a lot of blood, and the guy was cussing up a storm, but your eyes never strayed

from your book. Last week, you were reading Les Miserables. This week, you're reading Moby Dick." He explained. "Wait…you've been watching me? I don't know whether or not to be afraid. I mean…

you watch me read, but you're a cute guy. I'm feeling good about myself that you watch me. And I just realized how much I'm rambling right now." I said. "Don't worry about it. I think your rambling is

kind of cute." He said. When he said that, I started blushing, but was saved by the fact that we had gotten to the Jeep. I opened the back, and put the box in. "Well, thanks for your help, and I'll see

you around. Have fun at Stars Hollow High. I'm escaping that hell hole. I got accepted to Chilton Prep." I told him. He looked surprised, and a little sad to hear that I wasn't going to be at school. He

told me bye, and wrote down his number and handed it to me, with instructions to call him to get the CD. I got in the Jeep, and drove off to the inn.

*Lorelei POV*

After Rory dropped off the Jeep, I left work to go over to my parent's house. Pulling into the driveway of the house I grew up in, I suddenly felt nervous. I got out of the car, and walked up to the door.

I knocked on the door, and the maid of the day led me into the sitting room. My mom, high society woman that she is, walked into the room talking to someone about some D.A.R. social that was

supposed to happen that weekend. "Linda, I'm going to have to call you back. My daughter is here." She said, sitting the phone on the table. "Lorelei, to what do we owe this visit? I wasn't aware that

it was Christmas already." "Ah, mom, you have always had a witty remark about everything. I just came here to tell you that Rory got accepted to Chilton." I replied, trying not to slap her. Damn this

woman for being such a high class bitch sometimes. "Oh, I already knew about that. Bitty Charlton and I were talking about it just the other day." She told me. "Who is Bitty Charlton?" I asked her,

"And how does she know Rory got into Chilton?" "Bitty is the Headmaster's wife. She and I are good friends." Emily told me. My father, Richard Gilmore II walked into the sitting room, and saw me

sitting there. "How much do you need, Lorelei?" He asked me while making himself a drink. "Well, you see, Rory got into Chilton, but they don't offer financial aid for late transfer students, and this

would be a great opportunity for him. I have some of the money, but it's just too much for me to pay by myself." I said. "How much?" Dad asked. "About $45,000, but it's for Rory's schooling." I told

him. "Just let me get my checkbook." Dad said, getting up to go in his study. "Not so fast Richard. I want to add a few conditions to this. First, we are to be involved in his schooling. Second, I want a

weekly dinner. Once a week, you and Rory will come over here, and we will sit down to have a nice family meal. Those are the conditions. Follow them, or no money." Mom said. I looked at Dad, and he

just shrugged. I looked back at Mom. "Fine," I said, "But if Rory or I have something important on that night, we won't be able to come." The Hartford Ice Queen nodded, and Dad went to get his

checkbook. I left ten minutes later with a personal check for $50,000 from Richard and Emily Gilmore. I did a little happy dance out to my car, and drove away from the place that was my prison for the

first sixteen years of my life. I drove the thirty-four miles back to Stars Hollow, and picked Rory up from Lane's. We swung by Luke's for burgers and fries, Al's for stir-fry and lo-mien and Weston's to

pick up a cheesecake. After we picked up the food, we went to the video store and picked up a few classics; Pretty in Pink, Breakfast Club, Footloose, and Sixteen Candles. We went by Doose's and

picked up some more junk food for our movie night. We got back to the house, and settled in for a night full of laughter, and stomach aches.

*Rory POV*

I pulled a blanket over my mom, and headed into my room. I turned on my laptop and logged onto the internet. Logging onto my AIM account, I looked to see if anyone was online. I saw that a guy

from my Biology class was on, so I sent him a message.

**BrainBoi13:**_** Hey, what's up?**_**  
Jet724:**_** Nm…u?**_**  
BrainBoi13: **_**About the same…just finished watching a movie with my mom. She's out  
cold on the couch.  
**_**Jet724: **_**Lol…hey, I gtg. Ttyl :P  
**_**BrainBoi13: **_**Kk…talk to ya later.**_**  
Jet724 has logged off. 3:27 AM.**

I looked to see if anyone else was on, and seeing no one, I logged off of AIM and went to bed.

***A/N***Ok…so here it is. Another (long overdue) chapter. You see that little button below? Click it and tell me what you think of the story. Sorry for waiting so long between chapter 2 and this one. There's been a lot going on in my life. Oh well…talk to you later!***A/N***


End file.
